<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bro are we about to kiss right now? by tokomaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560623">bro are we about to kiss right now?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokomaru/pseuds/tokomaru'>tokomaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokomaru/pseuds/tokomaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Syo drags Komaru into an alley so they can hide, and things progress from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bro are we about to kiss right now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Komaru was running from a hoard of monokumas, Syo right behind her. She hoped. The other girl had quite the habit of running off in a random direction whenever she felt like it, even if they had promised to stick together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Syo was a little too reckless most of the time and Komaru would often scold her for it, but she couldn't help but find it a bit endearing as well. To be honest, she found everything about her endearing. Like the way she would always-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Komaru was pulled out of her thoughts as something yanked hard on her right sleeve. She let out a yelp and felt panic rising in her chest before she realized it was just Syo who had pulled her into an alleyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, Dekomaru, you were really lost in thought there. Almost got maimed by a beast monokuma!" She laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her tone was teasing but Komaru could tell she was worried. The thought made her happy for some reason. “Sorry...” she trailed off, an embarrassed look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What’s wrong?” Syo smirked. “Couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well,” Komaru said, blushing. “Yeah… I-" She didn't get to say any more before Syo pressed a finger to her lips. "Shhhhh…" Komaru was confused for a moment before realizing that there were still monokumas walking around right outside their hiding place. They needed to be quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the two girls stood silently in the alley, Komaru was suddenly very aware of how close they were. She was also aware of how Syo still had her finger pressed against her lips. It felt nice. One thought led to another and suddenly Komaru was imagining how nice it would feel if it were Syo’s own lips pressed against hers- and wow! Okay! Time to change the subject! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping away slightly from the other girl, which proved to be a challenge given how small the alley was, Komaru looked around to see if the monokumas were still there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, looks like the coast is clear! We could, um, leave now…" Komaru began but trailed off when she noticed how intensely Syo was staring at her. She thought maybe she should feel afraid under that glare, but… she didn’t. Instead, she just felt warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. We could…" Syo's breath was hot against Komaru's face and she could feel her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. For a while the two girls just stood there, the only sound being each other’s breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Komaru opened her mouth to somehow break the awkward silence when Syo cut her off. "Hey Komaru…" she breathed out, her tone unusually serious. "Can I kiss you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Komaru felt her heart skip a few beats, and for a moment she was speechless as she looked into Syo’s red eyes. She swallowed. “Y-Yeah… Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Komaru made a small noise in the back of her throat as Syo connected their lips. She was vaguely aware of how the other girl's body pressed her uncomfortably against the brick wall of the alleyway, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the two separated, Komaru put her forehead against Syo's. The two stood for a minute catching their breath before Komaru spoke up. “I love you,” she sighed and gave the other girl a quick peck on the nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Dekomaru, don’t be so sappy!” Syo said, scrunching up her nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Komaru just giggled and did it again. “I can’t help it! You’re just too cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Syo groaned, but Komaru swore she could see a slight blush on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I love you too. There! Happy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Komaru smiled wide. “More than ever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great," Syo said, smiling too now. "Let’s get out of this shitty alleyway. Or do you wanna spend the night in this dump?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was right, it was getting pretty dark. They should really be getting back to their hotel room soon. “Yeah, come on,” Komaru said and grabbed her hand. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>